


【Elsanna】You are the one i've been waiting for 正文+后续

by Dimo82929



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: 已经在微博发过的，elsanna车
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	【Elsanna】You are the one i've been waiting for 正文+后续

**Author's Note:**

> 已经在微博发过的，elsanna车

“surprise!”

看着突然从成堆的文件里蹦出来的Olaf，Anna稳稳地把他抱在了怀里

“you got me Olaf…”

Anna点了下他的胡萝卜鼻子，轻轻把他放到地上，起身去整理乱作一团的桌案。

“马上就要圣诞节了，Anna，”

Olaf抬头看着她的背影“Elsa会回来吗？”

“……”

Anna不知不觉停下了手上的动作，从后面看去，整个人貌似还颤抖了一下，她做了个深呼吸，转过身来给了Olaf一个微笑

“当然了！”

“太好了！”Olaf高兴得几乎要蹦起来，接着便一边絮叨着要做的准备一边快速地跑出了房间。

看着Olaf离去的背影，Anna脸上的笑容逐渐凝固，上翘的嘴角最终还是抿成了一条线。

Elsa已经有三天没有回信了，起初Anna只是认为她可能顾不上回应，然而随着时间的推移，Anna越来越不安起来，不光是Elsa，甚至Gale都没有再来过，这很反常。

可是看着活蹦乱跳的Olaf时，Anna又能隐隐放下心来，至少她姐姐是安全的。

心中隐隐掺上了一股愤怒，Anna真的想抛下一切去找Elsa，向她问个清楚，然而她已经不是以前那个无忧无虑的公主了，繁杂琐碎的公务让她每天几乎没有空闲的时间。

想到这，Anna终于想起自己原本要来这里做什么。看着窗外的那片海，她重重叹了口气，坐到桌案前漫不经心地处理着文件。

到底是为什么突然失去联系了呢……

Anna咬着笔杆回忆着。

四天前Elsa回到了Arendelle，而且是偷偷回来的。在晚宴上忙着应酬的Anna喝了不少的红酒，于是她选择提前离席，然而就在她回到房间的时候，便看到了心心念念的那个人。

她转过身来，在看到已经晕得七荤八素的自己后不自觉地皱起了眉头，接着便张开双手走了过来。

Anna隐隐回忆起姐姐身上冰凉的触感，她直接扑到了对方的怀里，脸不停地在Elsa的颈窝蹭着。

手上的力道愈发大了起来，她甚至能听到那人吃痛的闷哼，但她并没有放手，几乎要把人揉进身体里。

Elsa却只是用在她背后交叠的双手轻柔地抚摸着她的后背，那温柔的力道让她渐渐松开手站了起来，双手却依然紧紧桎梏着姐姐的肩膀。

她像是在说什么，粉嫩的嘴唇在月光下看上去异常可口，Anna只觉得自己有些干渴，手掌下原本应该冰凉的肌肤渐渐染上了热度，她不满地向下摸去，寻找着其他的清凉。

不知道她摸了哪里，那人原本镇定的表情突然带上了一丝羞涩，手也开始挣扎起来。Anna不管不顾地压着对方，带着她不停向后退去，直到那人的腿撞到了床边，接着两个人不受控制地向后倒去。

Anna的脸摔进了一片柔软，那舒服的感觉让她甚至不想起身，但身下的人却不停地推搡着她，这让她不由得暴躁起来。

狠狠地扯开了对方胸口薄薄的布料，她看到了姐姐泫然欲泣的表情，原本应该心疼的，但此刻的她只想看得更多一点……

“Elsa…”

她懵懵地看着对方，然而Elsa在听到她的呼唤后也愣住了

“我知道你是Elsa…Elsa…我想要你……”

强硬地掰过对方的下巴，吻上了那早就想吻的地方，即使尝到了对方从眼角滑落的咸涩也不肯停下，手也不受控制地攀了上来。

最后只记得身下Elsa哽咽地抱着她，染上欲 望的眸子闪着泪光，直直地望着她

“啊…Anna…”

“砰！”

Anna此刻觉得自己的脑袋好像爆炸了一般。

她站起身来快速向外面跑去，沿途甚至把Kristoff推了个跟头。

‘我怎么能这么蠢？居然会把这件事忘了？！’

Anna一边自责着一边骑着快马向Enchanted Forest奔去，心里默默地祈祷Elsa不要生她的气，然而那肯定是不可能的，不然那人怎么会在一大早就逃了回去？她甚至不能确定Elsa是不是还在那……

河边隐隐听到了一阵马鸣声，Anna勒紧缰绳，向那个方向走去。

老远便看到了Nokk的身影，他正在站在河水上欢腾着，薄冰般的马蹄不停地搅动着水面，而岸上的Bruni则滑稽地躲闪着那些几乎溅但他身上的水花，身上紫红色的火焰若隐若现。

Anna跳下马背，侧着头看着Nokk身后的岸边，那个让她日思夜想的人正坐在河边一颗圆润的岩石上，低着头不知道在想什么。

她几乎是疯了般地跑了过去，甚至顾不上自己华丽的裙子被河水濡湿，那人显然是看到了她，只见她雪白的肌肤迅速染上了红晕，然后手忙脚乱地从石头上坐起身来，逃也似的向身后的森林里跑去。

“Elsa wait！”Anna一边艰难地渡河一边向Elsa的后背伸出手去

“for god’s sake！”

湍流的河水直接把Anna整个人灌倒，她扶着摔疼的腰挣扎着抓住手边的岩石，却怎么也站不起身来。

Elsa听到她的惨叫声还是不放心地停下了脚步，回过头后连忙跑了回来，让Gale把Anna救了上来。

“你不该来找我的…Anna…”

她纠结地看着不停咳嗽的妹妹，还是蹲下身轻轻为她拍着后背

Anna终于缓过劲来，抬起头便看到对方脖颈上刺眼的红痕，她愣了一下，小心翼翼地看向Elsa，那人却只是低头看着别的地方。

“i’m sorry…Elsa…”她一边粗喘着一边抬起头，却看到Elsa紧紧皱起了眉头，下垂的嘴角也微微颤抖了起来。

“不不不，我不是在为那件事道歉…”Anna快速地摆着手，然后捧起Elsa的脸，那人轻轻挣扎了一下，却还是任由她动作，只是那冰蓝色的眸子依然偏向了别处。

“Elsa…那天晚上的事……”Anna顿了顿，拇指轻轻揉过Elsa的下唇“那是我一直希望的，我爱你……”

“我是你姐姐……Anna…”Elsa双手环抱住自己“please…Anna……”不要让我更加自责……她闭紧双眼，心里的酸楚几乎要把她整个淹没。

“是我的错，Elsa…”Anna心疼地把她抱进怀里“是我不该爱上你，可是这是无法控制的事，不是吗……我只想要你…Elsa…”

“Anna…”看着她失落的样子，Elsa默默回抱住她，嘴唇紧紧的抿着。

“我不能停止爱你，Elsa，就像你的魔法一样，我生来就是在不停追随你，直到那个晚上我终于确定，那是爱，不只是姐妹的爱……Elsa…我……”

不知不觉的，Anna的声音带上了一丝哽咽，原本就被河水打湿的脸上更加湿润起来。

看着愈发语无伦次的妹妹，Elsa紧绷的脸终于有了松动，她伸出手去摸了摸妹妹湿漉漉的脸，指腹擦去她眼角的泪

Anna抬起头看着Elsa微笑的脸，一瞬间有些恍惚，她就那样温柔地看着自己，那眼中的炙热让她原本因为湿透而冰冷麻木的身体也带上了一丝暖意。

“…Elsa…?”

看着Anna傻傻的样子，Elsa忍不住低下头笑出声来“欺负我的时候不是很凶吗？现在就变成爱哭鬼了……”

“wait what…”

还没等Anna反应过来她话里的含义，那人便凑了过来，柔软的嘴唇轻轻碰了一下她的

“i love you too…”

后续

Anna从没想过自己美丽的姐姐会这样温顺地躺在自己身下，失焦的蓝色眸子在夜色中被染上了一抹妖冶的紫。

Elsa隐忍地微微皱着眉，眼底的湿润随着她的晃动从眼角滑落，她轻轻咬着指节，急促的呼吸和偶尔漏出的几声娇吟让身上的人不由得加快了速度。

“Elsa…”Anna感觉到自己的声音有些沙哑，她低下头凑到Elsa的耳边“那天…我对你很粗暴吗？”

感觉到手指所处的甬道微微缩紧，Anna勾了勾嘴角，轻轻咬了一下她通红的耳垂

“你不是说……我欺负你了吗？能不能告诉我……那天我是怎么欺负你的？sis…”

“Anna…”Elsa眯着眼捧着她的脸，额头轻轻顶着她的，央求似地蹭了蹭“不要这样…哈啊…”

感觉到那人留在她体外的指腹按上自己腿心的花核，Elsa忍不住颤抖着身体抱紧了她

“可是我忘记了…”Anna瘪着嘴，手上却愈发用力“明明是我和Elsa的第一次，我却记不清了……”

“不行…Anna啊……”

Elsa的身体剧烈地颤抖着，准备迎接着接下来的浪潮，浑身的肌肉都紧绷了起来，双腿甚至忍不住夹紧了妹妹细窄的腰。

“告诉我…我是怎么欺负你的？”

Anna兴奋地低下头含住她胸口暴涨的乳尖，手上的动作却慢了下来。

“唔…”Elsa不自觉地晃动着腰肢去追逐Anna的手指，那人却直接把手拔了出来，伸到嘴边轻轻舔弄着。

“Anna…”Elsa看着她淫靡的动作忍不住闭上了眼，但是强行被打断的高潮让她的身体整个都敏感得不行。

她甚至能感觉到自己腿间的花瓣在不停抖动，那颗小核也在不停地跳动，而那个始作俑者却并不打算把手放回去，只是抱着她的胸口不停亲吻着。

“please…Anna…”

Elsa歪着头睁开眼，眼泪无声地从她的眼底滑落，原本应该清冷优雅的嗓音此刻却被情欲晕染上了一股浓浓的性感，她带着哭腔，不停抽噎着，光滑的大腿还小心翼翼地蹭了蹭Anna的腰侧

“别哭啊…Elsa…”

Anna支起身子看着她美丽的姐姐。

她淡金色的长发此刻凌乱地铺洒在床单上，染着欲望的眸子失神地望着她，纤细的手臂微微挡住了她的嘴唇，雪白的肌肤上满是自己留下的痕迹，胸口胀起的红果还在微微颤抖着。

“i love you Elsa…”Anna痴迷地顺着她的腰线来回抚摸着“more than anyone or anything……”

那双灵巧的手穿过她腰间和床单的空隙，将她软若无骨的身体抱进怀里，安抚似的抚摸着她光洁的后背

“想要我继续欺负你吗？姐姐？”

“唔…”

只是听着对方言语的撩拨，Elsa就忍不住发出了动听的低吟，她连忙把脸埋进妹妹的颈窝，然后有些气恼地轻轻咬住她精致的锁骨。

Elsa可爱的小动作让Anna不由得笑出声来，她偏过头吻在姐姐的脸侧，然后微微用力将她翻了过来。

“Anna?”Elsa不解地回过头看着她，那人却微微分开她的腿跟，然后吻了上去。

“啊…An…Anna…”

Elsa被她突然刺激地抓紧了床单，整张床上瞬间凝结了一层薄冰，甚至还有继续蔓延的趋势。

Anna闭着眼继续品尝着姐姐，舌尖碾过那柔软滑腻的花瓣，直直地冲甬道的深处滑去，那里的温度不同于Elsa的皮肤，炙热的肉壁贪婪地吸住Anna的舌头，然后不停地夹紧。

“啊啊啊啊…不…不要……”

Elsa无力地摇晃着腰肢，额头死死顶在床垫上。

她的呻吟声刺激到了Anna的神经，她有些粗鲁地把姐姐翻了过去，手指狠狠顶了进去。

“啊啊…Anna…”

Elsa用力回抱住妹妹，任由自己被那人带动着被浪潮淹没。

Anna吻着她的每一寸肌肤，手指勾送着，顶在她体内的敏感上不停戳弄，穿过层层的皱褶，感受着那热情内壁的吸吮包覆。

“你喜欢我这样欺负你，是吗？Elsa…”

“唔…Anna…Anna…啊啊啊”

Elsa胡乱点着头，早已酸软的腰肢却还是不停迎合着妹妹的给予，直到迟迟降临的情潮终于把她淹没。

Anna喘息着抬起头看着精灵般动人的姐姐，她这才发现整个房间几乎都被冰冻，空气中还弥漫着一层淡淡的寒气，迟来的寒意让Anna忍不住打了个喷嚏。

Elsa睁开眼睛，迷茫的双眼逐渐变得澄澈，她看到四周的景象后连忙收回了魔法，伸手拉过一旁的被子盖在二人身上。

Anna翻身从姐姐身上下来，将她搂进了怀里，Elsa不满地挣脱她的怀抱，转而让她靠进自己的胸口，然后带着一丝高潮后的慵懒支起头看着她

“little rascal…”

她轻轻张开嘴，低哑性感的声音转着弯绕进Anna的耳朵

“明天怕是要感冒了……”

月光顺着窗口洒了进来，Anna甚至能看到Elsa睫毛和发间细小的冰晶，她的脸上还带着一丝淡淡的红晕，宛如清澈海面般的眸子柔和地凝望着她，满满的禁欲气息，那里还有刚才被欲望侵蚀的模样？

不管是什么时候，Elsa都是这样美的摄人心魄……

Anna这样想着，一时竟然忘了移开眼睛。

不知道为什么，Elsa原本平静的眼底突然出现了一丝慌乱，她脸颊上的红晕也突然更加明显。

正当Anna想要开头询问的时候，那人却伸过手来轻轻擦拭着她的嘴唇，冰凉的指尖让她赫然意识到了自己嘴唇上那不属于冰也不属于水的潮湿。

Anna勾起嘴角正准备嘲笑她，却忍不住又是一个喷嚏，Elsa皱起眉，眼底的担心几乎要溢出来

“你还好吗Anna…”

“我没事的Elsa”

“我身上太冷了，Anna…”Elsa一边说着一边坐起身来“我还是回去……”

“不要！”Anna紧紧抱住她“我会想办法让我们两个热起来的。”

“Anna?!”


End file.
